bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Millstone - aurora
au·ro·ra əˈrôrə,ôˈrôrə noun (literary) the dawn. ◌◌◌◌◌◌ He was back to normal by the first day of school. Everybody around school knows that the parking lot is our turf--and by 'our' I mean us white-shirt kids, the Bullies--except for the new incoming freshman. Me and the other guys took care of that pretty quickly, though, and after a few swirlies and a couple wedgies, the parking lot was filled with just us and a couple wanna-be tough guy greasers standing by the entrance to the shop. Me and Wade were sittin' on the curb, minding our own business, eating a couple ham sandwiches my ma packed us the day before. He'd been stayin' at our house since that day by the park, which is actually pretty long compared to the other times. Guess his old man was pretty mad at him. "I'm thinking about getting with a cheerleader this year," he pipes up to me suddenly, mouth full of bread and ham and cheese, "I mean, Thompson graduated and he and Mandy broke up anyway, yeah?" "Naw, man," I say back, shaking my head at him 'cause of course he thinks of dumb stuff like that to say, "stay outta that. I'd never get with a cheerleader--they're so out of it." He shrugged and I knew I hadn't changed his mind out of it. "Seriously man, why would you want to get with a cheerleader?" "I just want to get with a chick before I graduate, man. It's senior year, and I haven't been on a date since sophomore year. It ain't fair! Dad even got me condoms so I can do it with chicks and stuff, y'know?" I never really got that and I still don't. The condom part, not the girls part, I mean. Wade's dad hated him, yet he did shit like that for whatever reason. Maybe he just wanted Wade married and out of the house as soon as possible. I guess he got what he wanted, in the end. "I'm telling you, dude. Not a cheerleader." "Guess what happened last year with her and Texas Cowboy pretty much summed it up, huh?" Wade agreed, laughing and nudging me, trying to get me to remember that drama that went down with the football team last year. It was pretty dumb, and I didn't pay too much attention to it, but Wade thought it was real funny. A few seconds after he said that, we got pushed forward and the rest of my sandwich flew out of my hand and hit the pavement. Directly after I see a flash of crappy, torn-up sneakers, and then two grease monkies running off--one with long blonde hair and the other with greasy brown hair. "Fuck you!" I screamed after them, and the chick flicked me off without even looking back. They got a couple laughs from the other idiots by the shop, and then they all slipped into the auto shop, probably to hit each other with wrenches and shit. I dunno, greaser crap. "See, I don't get that," Wade said, tearing off the part of his sandwich he didn't bite and handing it to me, "I don't know how greasers get chicks. I mean, why'd they got one and I don't." I shrugged this time, 'cause I didn't have an answer for that and I still don't. "Guess they like the smell of oil and failure." "Girls are retarded." "Hey, amen to that, man." We stayed quiet for a bit, 'cause we were focusing on Trent and Ethan fucking around with that loser Earnest. Crabblesnitch stuck him up as a 'prefect-in-training' or whatever, and there he was, standing in a prefect jacket that was two sizes too big for him while Ethan and Trent trapped him up against a wall, pokin' him and mocking him. It was pretty funny, but it didn't last long until another idiot came to bug us. "What are you fuckers doing?" We looked up and saw not one but two idiots standing in front of us--the kid with the red mowhawk, and his brother with the gelled up hair. He'd been the one who'd spoken to us. "What's it to ya?" Wade shot back before I even got a chance to open my mouth, and the two of us stood up just in case these weirdos tried anything, but they didn't even flinch. Guess they didn't feel like fighting us, at least not today. Blondey shrugs, looking at his twin all bored. "We just heard you guys talking about cheerleaders." "Yeah," Mohawk added, "and we heard all about your predicament, Martin. And we can help." Me and Wade look at each other for a bit, 'cause if there's one thing we know about these Walker kids is you can't really trust 'em. "Can ya?" Wade asks, turning back to look at 'em all mad in the way only he looked at people mad. "Yeah, for the low price of ten bucks apiece," they shot back together, kinda spookin' me a bit. I ain't too big of a fan of twins, ever since me and Wade hit the freak show for the first time in seventh grade. Those two Siamese twin chicks kinda spooked me about it. Man, I hate that place. Wade rolled his eyes and sat back down, takin' an angry bite outta his sandwich. "Fuck off," he told the kids, his mouth full. I was gonna argue, 'cause I wanted to hear more about this offer. I mean, it was most likely a scam, but you never know with Griffith's kids. Mighta been somethin' legit. But Blondey snorted before I could, and looked at his twin all pissed, and goes, "let's get outta here, Gage, fuck these guys," and they're gone before I can say anything. So I just plunk back down next to Wade, eatin' my sandwich all confused. "This place bites, man," Wade mumbled, kinda mad, "I swear, after this year, I'm never gonna see Bullworth again. It sucks ass." I didn't say nothin', cause I agreed. Whatever. Category:Blog posts